


Vanilla

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: One shot based off the following prompt: #11 - “Please, remind me again why we’re having sex behind a tree?”
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Kudos: 14





	Vanilla

“Not for nothing but that’s some vanilla sex bullshit right there,” your co-worker replied, her brow cocked in disbelief.

You had been dragged out to a happy hour with your coworkers. Lots of cocktails and shot were had; very little food was consumed. A buzz had settled over your body and you were at the point where you were spilling tea on everything and everyone. And this time it happened to be on your sex life.

You shrugged, unsure how to respond. Your cheeks were flushed but you weren’t sure if that was due to the alcohol or your embarrassment. You didn’t date in high school or very much in college. After college, you were basically celibate, working long hours, trying to climb the corporate ladder. It paid off, career wise but not in the romantic department.

It was by complete happenstance, due mostly to your klutziness one morning, that you (literally) ran into the man who would eventually become your boyfriend. Spilled coffee, an exchange of business cards and a promise to pay the dry cleaning bill led to dinner and drinks with Rafael Barba, better known to the public as the top prosecutor in the District Attorney’s office.

“We have sex a couple of times per week. He’s very busy; you know how busy I am. So we just do what works best for us,” you continued. “Not everyone has time for whips and chains,” you added with an eye roll.

“Oh honey,” another colleague piped up. “If your man, was my man, we would be doing things all sorts of ways. You can’t tell me he’s satisfied with plain old missionary.”

“He’s always happy,” you protested defensively. You glanced at your watch; it was getting late and the conversation had steered into uncomfortable territory.

“You need to kick it up a notch. Your man is fine as hell - he can get anyone he wants and he’s going to look elsewhere. No doubt,” another colleague added.

You sucked your breath at that comment and decided it was time to leave. “Well ladies, on that note, I am out.”

The women began to protest. “Oh come on, we’re just teasing!”

You shook your head and threw a couple of twenties on the table. “Nah, I’m good.

I’ll see you all on Monday. Behave. Would hate for my boyfriend to arraign you for indecent behavior.”

***

You took the subway home that night instead of your usual cab. The comments of your colleagues began to cloud your mind. You wondered if Rafael was indeed satisfied with the current arrangements. Sure, the two of you weren’t breaking out the Kama Sutra or engaging in fluorescent rope Shibari. You thought about the last time you had sex: you were exhausted from closing a deal and he was stressed from his latest trial. The two of you engaged in a quickie in the bathroom as you both got ready for bed. You both were collapsed in bed just as quickly as the sex was had.

You walked from your stop to your shared apartment. You looked up at the window to your apartment and a light was on. You smiled. Rafael was home early, despite it being close to 10:00 pm.

**

Tossing the keys onto the small bejeweled plate on the table besides the door, you greeted Rafael with a smile who was reading on his tablet. He gave you a lopsided grin. Your breath hitched once more; you were always taken aback by his handsomeness. His hair had started to really grey and somehow, he became even more handsome.

He put his tablet down and walked over to you and pressed a kiss to your lips. The kiss caused you to wobble in your heels and Rafael pulled back concerned. “Are you drunk?”

“No. Yes. Maybe. I went out with the girls, ‘member?” you replied. You pressed your hands onto his chest and stared into his green eyes. “Hmmm.” He felt warm and smelled like a mix of bergamot, cedar and spice. “Missed you.”

Rafael nodded. “I missed you too. Guess it’s safe to say you had fun.” He helped you out of your jacket and kept you steady as you removed your heels, kicking them to the side.

You shrugged once more. “I don’t know. Maybe. I just really want to go to bed.” Rafael could hear the barest hint of a crack in your voice but he didn’t want to push it with you.

“Then lets go to bed,” Rafael replied, taking you by the hand, and leading you to the bedroom. You half stripped, just down to a camisole and your panties. You crawled into bed, not bothering to wash your face or brush your teeth. Rafael climbed in after you and pulled you into his chest, holding you close. You were asleep quickly but the few tears you had shed didn’t go unnoticed by Rafael.

**

The next morning, you woke up with a dull pounding in your head. You looked over at Rafael’s spot which was empty - not surprising. Many times he went into the office on the weekends.

But instead you smelled coffee and could hear the padding of his footsteps. You groaned as you climbed out of bed and patted down your hair so that you didn’t exemplify zombie status when you saw Rafael.

“Buenos dias, chula,” Rafael greeted you with a quick peck. “How are you feeling?” He handed you a cup of coffee, and you took it, sitting at the breakfast bar.

You waved your hand. “I’ll be better with coffee,” you replied. Rafael nodded sympathetically and handed you a bottle of aspirin.

“That’ll help too.”

You nodded. “So you’re home today?”

Rafael nodded. “Yeah, I was thinking we could use some one on one time with each other. I know work has been awful for the two of us. I told Jack to have SVU bother another DA this weekend.”

“Any place you have in mind?” You questioned as you swallowed the aspirin.

“Central Park? The weather is supposed to be nice.” Rafael suggested. “We could grab a bite before or after.”

**

“Please, remind me again why we’re having sex behind a tree?” Rafael grunted as he thrusted into you. You braced your palms on the tree trunk, your dress flipped up, as you were bent over. Your head hung between your arms, your hair swayed with every thrust.

“Because,” you moaned as his cock hit the right spot. “I am trying to prove a point.”

“And that … that point is what? Fuck!” Rafael groaned, balls deep inside of you.

“Fuck, papi. Don’t stop,” you moaned.

“Never,” Rafael promised, picking up the momentum. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and the sounds of your moans were drowned out by the waterfall in the North Woods of Central Park. Looking to get away from the hustle and bustle, you and Rafael walked along one of the lesser known parts of the park. Feeling auspicious and horny, you decided you wanted to prove your colleagues wrong. Rafael was surprised at your emboldened moves but he went with it.

For good measure, Rafael smacked your ass with each thrust. “You feel so good,” he crooned. “So wet, so tight.” You moaned in pleasure. He wrapped a hand in your hair and pulled gently.

“I am going to…” he warned, his thrusts becoming more frantic.

“Come for me,” you choked out. You took the opportunity to reach below to rub your clitoris.

“Rafael fuck, I am going to cum…” you babble incoherently. “Y/N!” Rafael grunted your name as he stiffened behind you, reaching his own climax. You both stayed there, basking in the moment. Finally, Rafael slipped out, tucking himself back into his pants. He looked around to make sure you were still all alone. The last thing he needed was for either one of you to get caught and land on the registry.

You reached down and pulled up your panties and fixed your dress, smoothing it over. “That was wonderful.”

“That was something,” Rafael chuckled. He picked up the blanket you had brought and took your hand, pulling you close to him. Rafael dipped his head to yours and kissed you. His tongue traced your bottom lip before he gently nipped your lip. You shuddered in his embrace.

Rafael pulled you back towards the path, and you walked hand in hand. You didn’t want to destroy the moment but also you needed to ease your anxiety.

“Rafi, you’re happy with us right? Happy with our sex life?” You questioned so softly, Rafael barely heard you.

“Cariño we just had sex in the middle of the park, where anyone could have caught us. Should I be worried?” Rafael teased.

You didn’t reply and Rafael paused his steps. He cupped your chin, looking you square in the eye. “Is that what that was back there?” You didn’t respond. “Cariño is that why you cried last night? Please talk to me,” Rafael implored.

You sighed and lead Rafael to a grassy knoll, where you spread out the blanket before you both sat. You were delightfully sore from the hedonistic pounding you just took minutes earlier. Your heart began to race, as you began to speak.

“I don’t know. Yesterday when I was out, I drank too much - obviously - and I started to reveal stuff about us. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry for that. But then my coworkers started saying our sex is vanilla and that you’ll leave me because you’re unsatisfied.”

Raul let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He pulled his knees against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “Okay. Give me a minute to process please.”

You nodded and waited. A minute seemed like forever and you wanted to throw up. Finally, Rafael began. “At the end of the day, I love you. And I’m not going to leave you because we aren’t recreating Twenty-five Acts.”

You chewed on your bottom lip as he continued. “Our sex life is wonderful. Truly, it is. With our schedules, we do the best we can. If you want to try new things, I am a willing participant.”

You smiled brightly at your boyfriend, feeling relieved. “Okay. I just got into my head after what they all said.”

Rafael pulled you so that you were practically in his lap. “You have nothing to be worried about.”

You pushed Rafael down so that he was laying on his side. You laid next to him, facing him and pulled the blanket over your bodies. “Want to give it another go?”

FIN


End file.
